


Some shitty pregame oumasai

by ju1cerat



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju1cerat/pseuds/ju1cerat
Summary: Tbh I dont really know what I was going with this, just ik another fic inspired me and I also tend to not really detail things, or make things go really fast, or have short chapter. I'm sorry. I'm also very new to this site so....yeah I dont really know how to update certain things





	1. An Overwhelming Sensation

Blood, knife, posien, chains,

Random things whirl threw Shuichi's mind at once, staring his warm yellow eyes out the window of his science class.

"Shuichi...?" A light voice echoes.

Still mind racing, dazing his gaze into the trees, he ignores the voice.

A tap on his shoulder.

"Shuichi Saihara." The voice gets higher.

Shuichi snaps out of it, looking to his right. A concerned cheerful blonde Kaede Akamatsu sits next to him, in a empty classroom.

"O-oh, sorry. I spaced out again, did I really miss the bell?" Shuichi asks calmy. "Yes, you did, again. Its lunch time, come on and go." Kaede stands, and prods the table with her nails. "Right." Shuichi stands, and pushes his chair back, following Kaede out of the classroom, and into the slightly empty hall, a few roaming students around. Shuichi stops in his tracks, "I should get something from my locker, I'll meet you in our usual spot." Shuichi darts his eyes around, ignoring Kaede's reply. Kaede leaves, towards the cafeteria.

Shuichi slowly walks to his locker, and carely fusses with the combination, he opens his locker, and grabs out a pad of paper, and a pen. A locker from the opposite side of the hall is banged on, an alarmed Shuichi looks behind him. A small pale boy with springy purple hair kicking his locker, whom Shuichi has talked to very few times, slightly cursing under his breath, and trying his combo, but ultimately fails. Shuichi watches slowly, and closes his locker, walking up to the shorter boy. "Need help?" Shuichi asks with a warm soothing tone. "U-uhm i got it." The boy avoids Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi starts to feel a burning ting in the back of his throat, "Are you sure?" Shuichi questions. "Yeah" The tiny boy fixes his eyes on the combination lock, and starts working at it. Shuichi watches intently as the boys small fingers twist and turn the numbers. The boy stops, and looks up at Shuichi, "Do...you need something?" He questions. "Ah, sorry, I just get lost in thought, and accidently stare, I'm sorry" Shuichi apologizes, and slight bows as a joke. The other boy's mouth turns up slightly, but back down again. "I'm curious, what's you're name?" Shuichi asks. "Kokichi Ouma...not really important. As in I am not important" Kokichi looks away to the lock again, fiddling with it, and successfully opens it. "Shuichi Saihara, truly am sorry to budge in on you like this though, but you seem of an importance, so why doubt yourself?" Shuichi asks. Kokichi sighs, "Why does it matter to you? You don't... You don't even know me." The small boy hisses, then stops covering his mouth with his hand instantly realizing his rudeness, "I'm... Sorry I snapped at you, just not a good day." Kokichi tries to apologize, but the sharp stare from Shuichi pierces him. "Oh, well everyone has their bad days, its alright." Shuichi grips the tip of his pen with his thumb. He wants to know more about this Kokichi Ouma. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" Shuichi blurts out, staring intensely on Kokichi, trying to figure out the blank look. "I-well.. I guess, but I'm not fun to be around though.." Kokichi's voice trails off. "Well if you don't want to I dont mind." Shuichi stops staring, and looks at his watch.,"Oh, well I have to go, we'll meet again" Before the other boy can answer, Shuichi turns to leave, and walks at a fast pace to the cafertia to greet Kaede, but still feeling of the burning sensation in the back of his throat, as it worsened during the conversation with the other boy.


	2. Burning Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really sorry, I'm not that creative or good at making stories, but I'll try my best. Like I said I always skip things and forget to wright them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// 
> 
> Just a smidge self harm mentioned I guess, like a sentence.

Over the past couple of weeks, Shuichi can't rid the thought of boy he spoke to, in fact he constantly thinks of him, to the point at home, he laughs to himself thinking of the things he'd do to him if he had the chance. Shuichi can hide his crazy obsessions, and outbursts around others, but alone he let's loose. To the point he wants to spill his own blood.

"Kokichi Ouma, what a beautiful name!" Shuichi says underhis breath, walking to the school, with a grin on his face. "I'll make you want to know me as much as I want to know you." Shuichi keeps mumbling.

Once he is at school, he stays at his locker longer then he usually does. Shuichi closely watches Kokichi's locker, while trying to act normal, and play on his phone. A minute later Kokichi turns the corner, Shuichi immediately looks towards his own locker, and pretends to shuffle around for books. Shuichi hears the clank of metal opening behiend him. Shuichi stops as it felt like the air was knocked out of him, as he holds onto the locker. He begins to cough quietly, as he trys to regain balance, and closes his locker. Shuichi looks over to Kokichi who is gathering his books for his next class. The class that they share, but are so far apart from each other. Shuichi finds himself staring intensely at the boy he so wish he could love, then pops back into reality as the bell rang. Shuichi looks down, and walks to class completely ignoring Kokichi trailing behind as to not creep him out.

As the time goes on, Shuichi finds himself staring at the back of Kokichi's head from the back of the room where his desk sat. Those......preppy bouncy strings of hair, I'd love to softly twist them in my fingers. He thought to himself. "Saihara." The teacher boomed. The class looked back at the staring boy, but he didn't seem to notice till Kokichi turned around. Shuichi shot up, and gained focus on the teacher. "Pay attention" the teacher growled, and turned to the whiteboard. The rest of the class turned back to focus, but Kokichi being the one to hesitate, then gain attention back. Shuichi looked down at his desk the rest of the period.

During lunch Shuichi decided to leave the class before Kaede could catch him, as the burning sensation reached his chest. Shuichi practically ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door open, barely getting towards the sinks. Turning the faucet on, he begin to splash water on his face, over and over, beginning to lose his breath. The door opened, and Shuichi ignored it. "Saihara...?" Kokichi's small voice echoed threw out the bathroom. Shuichi stopped in his tracks, and slowly looked up at the small boy. "I saw you running towards the bathroom, and you spaced out during class..." Kokichi looked down to avoid his gaze. "Are you alright?" Kokichi asked. Why? He doesn't even know me all that well why is he worried? He thought, and hesitated. "I-uh-" He wanted to jump out of his skin at the thought of Kokichi worrying about him. Shuichi clearly was out of breath, he began to talk but no words came out. "Do... You need to go to the nurse?" Kokichi looked at him concerned. "I-" Shuichi knees began to give out, as he started coughing again, he grabbed onto the sink. "Saihara?!" Kokichi's voice went high pitch. Before Shuichi hit the floor, Kokichi dove to stop him from falling, even if the boy was smaller then him, he could hold him up for a small amount of time. Shuichi's eyes began to flutter, as he blocked out all audio, he slipped into blackness.


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh so, I kinda skipped what happen to Shuichi because I was lazy but I wrote this before I got an account here, I never really expected anyone to read it expect my friend. But I guess I'll post it here.

:2 weeks after the bathroom incident:

You'll be mine, I have to make you mine, I won't give up. You'll have to kill me to make me give you up.  
Shuichi wrote on a piece of paper, on his desk in his dimlit room.  
I love you more then you will ever know.  
Shuichi's hand trembled. "No... This is.." Shuichi grabbed the paper, and crumbled it into a ball, while grabbing another piece of paper. He began to write again, I love you. Shuichi crumbled that one as well and decided to not write. He'll figure something out.

The next day during the last period bell Shuichi grabbed his things out of his locker, he saw Kokichi rummaging threw his locker. Shuichi pressed his own locker closed, and walked up to Kokichi. "Ouma, hey." Shuichi smiled. "Hi Saihara..." Kokichi's voice dragged off. Then it occurred to Shuichi, talk like normal people. "Do you like Danganronpa? I plan to audition in a few months since that's when they'll be open, what about you?" He excitably opens the conversation. "I..uh I guess, I'd like to audition too, but I don't really know what ultimate I'd be yet." Kokichi timidly replys.  
"Well I know exactly what I'll be, ultimate detective, just like Kyoko Kirigiri." Shuichi starts to grin, "Oh I cannot wait! I'll promise to make it the most interesting season yet!" Shuichi starts to chuckle with crazed eyes, ignoring Kokichi's fridgeting. "Saihara..." Kokichi's voice trails off. "People are staring.." He adds. Shuichi instantly stops. Shit. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Danganronpa just highly excites me" Shuichi's crazed eyes turned back to warm welcoming half lidded hazel eyes. "It's...okay" Kokichi closes his locker. "We should hangout today." Shuichi offers. "I- I guess so, I dont have much to do over the weekend." Kokichi yawns.  
"So my house ?" Shuichi questions. "Yeah." The small boy trails behind as Shuichi starts towards an exit of the school.

The two boys sit on the floor of Shuichi's room. "So, what do you want to do?" Shuichi began to ask the pale boy next to him.  
"Whatever you want to do, I guess" Kokichi smiles at him. "You wouldn't like what I'd want to do." Shuichi taps his ring finger on his knee. "Why? Is it bad? Like illegal?" Kokichi tips his head back onto the bed. "No," Shuichi pushes himself off the ground, and walks to his closet, opening it, and grabbing a thin black chord out. "What's that?" Kokichi asks, staring at the mysterious item in Shuichi's hand. "You want to know right?" Shuichi's gazes straight into Kokichi's eyes, as he grins, the crazed look creeps back in. "Wait...what are you planning to do, Saihara?" Kokichi's voice starts to tremble. Shuichi starts to step closer. "Please stand." He asks. "But w-why?" Kokichi asks, but does as told. "Stop talking, Ouma." Shuichi hisses. He then pulls the chord over the waist of Kokichi, and pulls him closer to him, where their bodies touch. Shuichi looks down as Kokichi's face is red hot. "I've been curious for a long time now, I've been wanting to know all of you." Shuichi's tone chills but pleases Kokichi. "W-what do you mean? Seriously i-if this is a joke its... Its not funny, Saihara." Kokichi pouts, Shuichi puts his finger to Kokichi's mouth. "I said to be quiet." Shuichi's tone was harsher this time. He then moves his hand away from Kokichi's face to his waistband and pulls him closer since Kokichi was inching away. Kokichi's blush stayed, but turned a bit harsher. Shuichi presses his hand under Kokichi's shirt, slowly, and softly touching the boys soft delicate skin. Kokichi trembles, and begins to look away, but Shuichi uses his other hand to hold his chin, and leans in, softly but somewhat roughly pressing his lips onto Kokichi's. Kokichi's hand twitched around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi drops both of his hands onto Kokichi's waistband, then slowly dipping one hand onto his V line, rubbing his finger over the bone, then stopping, he pulls his hand away, and his whole body, detaching from Kokichi's warmth. "You wanted to know, I have a lot more planned, but this is just a teaser." Shuichi laughed manically with the crazed look still intact. Kokichi stumbles back a bit. Clearly still not over that moment.  
"Perhaps next time you won't be so free." Shuichi harsh tone becomes slower and softer. "What? What are you planning? Seriously." Kokichi pleads. "You'll see." Shuichi yawns, and throws himself onto his bed. "Well.... I have to go.. So, I uh, we should talk again...Bye," Kokichi grabbed his things, and scurried out. "I only want to be in control for a bit, that's all" Shuichi mumbles to himself, as he closes his eyes, and fades into sleep.


End file.
